<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝弥雷特】キミが永遠を望めば by sakanaoishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024392">【帝弥雷特】キミが永遠を望めば</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi'>sakanaoishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>超级喜欢帝弥托利的贝雷特<br/>性行为和轻微暴力表现</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【帝弥雷特】キミが永遠を望めば</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong><span class="s3">？？？？年</span> <span class="s3">？？</span><span class="s4">x</span><span class="s3">节</span> <span class="s3">？日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">？？</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">？？：？？</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">？？？？</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">？？？：他已经没命了。最重要的是，你杀了我毫无用处，甚至会让你自身难保。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">？？？：</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">我准备了机关。简单的防卫措施。我的心脏只要一停止，这个地方会被彻底埋没，连同你，我，他的尸体，我的研究</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">当然，还有整个村子。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">？？？：慈悲为怀的女神信者啊，你要仅仅为了这一人，做出如此不理智的判断吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">？？？：</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">什</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">么？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">？？？：哈哈哈</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">这样吗，啊哈哈哈哈哈！是吗，是吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">你是这样想的吗？我居然在死前，在这时候赞同了他们的想法</span> <span class="s2">…</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">？？？：</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">畜生们的女神也不过与母狗同然。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <strong><span class="s4">1186</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">翠雨之节</span><span class="s4"> 5</span><span class="s3">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">晴</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="s4">8</span> <span class="s3">：</span> <span class="s4">00</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <strong>加尔古马库大修道院</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">大厅</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">除了帝弥托利</span> <span class="s2">=</span> <span class="s5">亚历山大</span> <span class="s2">=</span> <span class="s5">布雷达德之外，所有人都在跟随大司教低头祷告，心会凝神，因此也没人发现国王比他们都慢了一拍。帝弥托利依旧盯着最前方的大司教看得出神。被用作临时祷告场所的大修道院的走廊大厅异常宽广，不过到底比不上大圣堂明亮，因此国王可以尽管浑水摸鱼。而且，就算他忘记祷告，他的女神会原谅他那不输信徒虔诚心的爱。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“虽然就把祷告的场地放在大厅里的我也没什么资格说</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s5">在大家都祈祷的时候，国王陛下也不能掉队。你说是吧，帝弥托利？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“抱歉，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">好吧，并没有原谅。人流散去，结束工作的大司教直直向他走来。明明在祷告时看得起劲，真人向他靠近，帝弥托利却心虚一样低下了头，这也让帝弥托利在即使在比贝雷特高一截的情况下也被轻而易举地敲了脑门。直到他听见贝雷特的笑声，他才重新抬起头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“好久不见，帝弥托利。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“啊</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">好久不见，老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">本应用作圣事的大圣堂在六年前帝国的侵攻中遭到了严重的损伤，战争结束的现在，也是时候让它恢复原有的面目了。修缮队的功课不仅仅是把坍塌的天花板和屋顶壁画放回头上。既然是一次大规模的修复，西提斯索性一起添加了不少其他项目。大教堂满是蜡烛熏灰的内侧墙壁要被清理，大理石外墙也已亟需恢复建造之初的洁白。不算重新准备石料的时间，光是纯粹擦净工作的工作量，其表面积相当于巨大的平原。现在的大圣堂已经被支架和作业员包围，短时间内是不能发挥原本的作用了。不过新上任的大司教似乎对场所不以为意，在听闻大圣堂暂且无法使用时，他自然地说，那就在靠近修道院入口的大厅集会吧，宽敞，大容量。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“啊，真是个好主意。而且，任何人只要路过都能加入进来，任何人！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">芙莲立即表示了赞成。西提斯的表情马上从听见贝雷特话语时候的紧皱眉头变为了欣赏的认同。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“呣，在形式上我也不想像以前那么生硬。只要能够容纳心怀诚意，虔信而不逾矩，神在任何地方倾听你的声音。”</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“这次是有什么事呢，老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“想见你。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">请不要戏弄我了，老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特突然在他面前停下，帝弥托利也急忙刹住步伐。他转过身，笔直地注视着帝弥托利，确认国王露出了有趣的表情之后，他笑了起来，又转了回去，示意对方继续跟上。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“这也不是谎话，总之先去找西提斯吧。跟好了，帝弥托利。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <strong><span class="s4">1186</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">翠雨之节</span><span class="s4">28</span><span class="s3">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">阴</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="s4">13</span> <span class="s3">：</span> <span class="s4">00</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">达夫内尔领内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“下午好，大司</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">老师！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“英谷丽特？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利事先只对贝雷特说他会带来十人以下的骑士团支援任务，却刻意没有和他提起那会是谁。这是一向认真拘谨的女骑士也允许的私心。贝雷特惊讶的表情在英谷丽特期待着什么的视线里逐渐放松，最终呈现出笑容。这向他的前学生们表明，他们已经达到了给他惊喜的目的，作为前路未卜任务开头的一个小小调剂。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“加拉提亚天马队，愿为此次任务尽绵薄之力！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“在达夫内尔领的新领主确定之前，这里的管理暂且交给了英谷莉特。听说了老师会来这里，英谷莉特马上自告奋勇让我带上她。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“茱蒂特女士说什么</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s5">已经当了半辈子领主</span> <span class="s2">’‘</span> <span class="s5">腻了</span> <span class="s2">’‘</span> <span class="s5">该给下一代年轻人让位了</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s5">之类的话，和我做了简单的交接就离开了达夫内尔</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷莉特对回忆中的不拘小节的女杰摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“虽说摆着代理领主的架子来到这里，我对达夫内尔领的理解也止于行政报告</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">希望不要拖陛下和老师的后腿才好。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“不用这么拘谨，你能来我很高兴。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特说。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“帝弥托利应该和你说过，这是一次性质较为私人的小规模考察。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“是，是的。说是在达夫内尔领的米耶尔村发现了密教的痕迹</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“英谷丽特可曾听说过关于那里的什么异常的传闻？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">…………</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">刚刚还为重逢雀跃不已的女性突然沉默了下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利为这异常的无言感到了奇怪，然而他的老师好像认为女骑士正认真思考，依旧耐心地等待着她的回答。他不知道该不该出声。幸而沉默持续了一会之后，英谷丽特终于挤出一个词。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">好。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“米耶尔村的产出的粮食特别好！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">女骑士大声回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">帝弥托利：</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷丽特：怎么了？我，我说错了什么吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利：不，没有错。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特：是的，英谷莉特说出这番话一点也没错。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷莉特：为什么老师特别加上我的名字重复了一遍？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“啊，说回米耶尔村的事吧</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷丽特不再追究两人的反应。她热情地攥起拳头，眼里闪烁着期待的光芒。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“我看过他们上交的粮食，不仅数量上一直达标，质量都很明显要比周围，不，我敢说比其他地方缴纳来的都要好。至少在距今为止三节之内都呈现出这个状态。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“哎，英谷丽特</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">该不会我说起老师在这里有事情要办，你就看起来特别积极的原因是</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“我想这里一定潜藏着让粮食变得又多又好的奥秘！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“但的确也能说是</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s5">异常现象</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s5">。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特自顾自点头表示了赞同。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“谢谢，英谷莉特。差不多动身吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“抱歉！想着和老师打个招呼，不知不觉却花了那么多时间。就让我来领航。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷莉特微微欠身，后退了一步，抬头看了看无光的天空。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“天色看起来不好，希望在下雨之前能尽早抵达村子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">女骑士行礼之后翻身跨上天马，与她的队伍一同升上了骑马队的头顶。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <strong><span class="s4">1186</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">翠雨之节</span><span class="s4">5</span><span class="s3">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">晴</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="s3">上午</span> <span class="s4">11</span> <span class="s3">：</span> <span class="s4">50</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">加尔古马库大修道院</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“事情结束比我想象得更快。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“修伯特留下的笔记不甚明晰，除了亲自确认，在桌上能做的事情实在有限。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利跟随贝雷特自枢机卿室内走出。他为这次拜访留了相当充裕的时间。如今正题结束得意外迅速，在国内一刻也没有悠闲时光的国王对突然降临的自由时间略显无措。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“真是的，那是什么表情？我不是说了吗。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“嗯？什么，老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“叫你来是因为我想见你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">我真希望老师能在说这种话的时候至少露出一点表情来。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利捂住了自己的额头。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“不然每次只有我显得动摇，我觉得有点丢脸</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">这次，帝弥托利听见了贝雷特的笑声。教师拍了拍他的背，牵起了他的手。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“那么，要到我的房间来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">他只能点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“法加斯在这个时候也这么冷吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特问。他刚把坐在桌边的帝弥托利拖到了自己的床上，然后，像一只猫一样将身体整个压了上去。将距离急剧缩短到这种让恋人心神不宁的地步，贝雷特却开始无聊似地玩弄帝弥托利外套的扣子，问询他故土的天候。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“内陆的地方会暖和一些，但是菲尔迪亚更北，海拔更高。不注意的话，还是会着凉的温度。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">抗议刚到嘴边，一听见贝雷特的问话，帝弥托利暂时了忘记了那些言辞，老老实实地开始回答他的问题。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“但是，加尔古马库与之相比的确是相当温暖。我穿得是多了些</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">啊，老师！”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">帝弥托利的味道。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">贝雷特不再对他的扣子感兴趣，他直接掀起了对方层叠的上衣。帝弥托利看见贝雷特埋头在自己的腹部。自己的味道？腰腹突然暴露在空气里的刺激让他缩了缩肩膀，此外他还感到了让人发痒的气息。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">贝雷特在嗅他的气味，他瞪着眼睛意识到。自菲尔迪亚一路南下，尽管昨天更换了衣物，法加斯人的习惯与特性让他穿得比实际上所需要的还厚了些，也就是说，自然地沾染了汗水。帝弥托利的脸刷地红了起来。等等，不要闻，至少等他洗个澡</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“没什么害羞的，帝弥托利。我的身体也已经让你看得透了，只是你的味道又有什么可吝惜的。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特抬起头。帝弥托利为那自下而上的目光一愣，仅仅是他的气味，贝雷特就露出几乎已完全发情的面容。他不知所措的反应一定挺滑稽，因为看到他之后，贝雷特嘴角的笑容加深了一些。贝雷特动了动身体，他就控制不住从嘴里发出小声的呼喊。看来他也没有比对方好到哪里去，帝弥托利看见开始勃起的性器正隔着他自己的裤子与贝雷特的外衣，顶着贝雷特的胸部。那层锻炼良好的肌肉富有弹性地在他的性器上磨蹭。甚至，他能隐约感觉到贝雷特衣物下发硬的乳头，挺立的颗粒在掠过自己的硬物时，贝雷特就会发出轻喘。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“哈啊</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">我、喜欢你的味道。”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“贝雷特</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利放弃了挣扎。他的手抚上了贝雷特的脸，梳理着他的头发，撩起那些白绿色的丝线，看着那下方通常被它们遮起的面部轮廓，然后又把它们放下。好像是被这个动作弄得痒痒，贝雷特像小动物一样甩了甩脑袋，促使帝弥托利放开了手。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特撑起身体从帝弥托利身上站起。他解开了自己的裤子，黑色的布料掉落在脚边。未脱去的较长底衣遮起了大腿以上的部分，但是帝弥托利却清楚地看见贝雷特硬挺的乳头在一层布料下主张存在，他的性器也濡湿着顶开衣摆，透明的粘液沿着贝雷特的大腿淌下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5"><span class="s5">“你看</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特素来平静偏低的声音此时因情欲熏灼而略显嘶哑。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“我早就准备好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">他是什么时候做好与自己性交的功课的？看着眼前的光景，帝弥托利听见自己吞咽的声音。面对大量信众的晨祷前？和西提斯对话后？让他等着去拿茶和点心的时候？</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“帝弥托利，你那身麻烦的上衣，自己脱给我看吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <strong><span class="s4">1186</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">翠雨之节</span><span class="s4">28</span><span class="s3">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">阴</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="s4">14:46</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">达夫内尔领内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s3">米耶尔村近郊</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">以英谷丽特的天马队为首，他们已经穿过林中兽道前行了将近两个小时。如果事先的估算没错，再一会就能抵达目的地。然而头顶的飞龙突然调转方向原地盘旋起来，帝弥托利只能让路面队伍暂时停止。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“发生什么事了？英谷丽特怎么了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“陛下！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">仿佛正回答了帝弥托利的不解，天马队的一名成员自上方降下。马蹄尚未落地，她的声音已经先抵达了众人耳边。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“英谷莉特大人在前方发现了有人求救</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“所以就降落了？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特说出了现在的事态。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“那也至少和我们打一声招呼再</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">女骑士为弱者打抱不平、无法对求助置之不理的性格从幼时从未改变。对青梅竹马的理解比作为长官的愤怒更胜一筹，帝弥托利咽下了剩余的怨言。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“不，说这些也无济于事，我能理解她的心情</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">我很担心她，请带我们和她汇合。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">相比对面的阵势，英谷丽特势单力薄，但她依旧没有放开手中的女孩。更何况这孩子正紧紧贴着自己。她没有办法无视依赖自己的无力之人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“不</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">不要！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">女孩顽固地拒绝着英谷丽特面前的人们。他们是普通村民的打扮，男女约有五人左右。村民们正急切地呵斥着女孩，他们想拉开英谷丽特，却因她携带的武装（虽然她不会对平民拔出武器）而保持距离。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“你们要对这孩子做什么！没看见她很抗拒吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“这不关你的事，把她还给我们。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“我不要去！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“她很不情愿！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“还真热闹</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">这是发生什么事了？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">马蹄声逐渐靠近，新的势力加入了对话。如果说女性天马骑士仅能护住女孩而没能阻止村人的纠缠，帝弥托利的出现确实地让他们后退了几分。就算一生都鲜少离开村落的山民并不认识当今的（之前还是邻国的）国王，带领着人马、身材高大的男人的威慑力依旧发挥着作用。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“陛、”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">在英谷丽特像呼唤救星一样叫出帝弥托利的名字之前，从帝弥托利皮毛披风身后探出头的贝雷特吸引了她的注意力。她的老师好像用尽了所有的他能做出的表情，举起双手朝她拼命地传达着什么。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">阁下！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷丽特立即改口。贝雷特满意地停下动作，躲回了帝弥托利的身后。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“之后我会为我的失职道歉。但是，我看见这些人纠缠这个孩子</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“不</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">别送我去安戴尔那！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">女孩似乎看见了希望，她抓紧了英谷丽特。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“梅丽没有回来</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">都没有回来。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“是安戴尔大人，真没有礼貌。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“她是我的孩子，你们抢夺别人的女儿是要做什么？让这女人快放手。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">意识到了男人的立场，村民们转而要求帝弥托利。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“就算是你的孩子，你们刚刚甚至想把她捆住！我无法放心将她交到你们手中</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷丽特恼火地回敬。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“安戴尔</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">即使英谷丽特已经与村民僵持得快要擦出火花，贝雷特依旧看起来置身事外。这让通常不知如何处理类似局面的帝弥托利羡慕，所以他一向认为这是贝雷特的优点。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“怎么了，老师对这个人物有什么头绪？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“嗯</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">之前在教会的资料室看到过这个名字，他是米耶尔教区的传教士。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“那么说</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利抬起头，对与英谷丽特对峙的村民问道。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“你们是米耶尔村的人？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“你们又是什么人？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">果然被这么问了吗。在帝弥托利开口回答前，贝雷特走了出来。他给了帝弥托利一个“都交给老师吧”的眼神，数年战事间的指挥官的面影回到了他的身上。看来计策已经准备就绪，那这里就交给老师吧，帝弥托利信赖地对他点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特：我们是路过的商人。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">帝弥托利：</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">等等，这不在他们事先说好的一环里，至少帝弥托利没听说过这个设定。不过，考虑到如果这里的确存在着与艾黛尔贾特有相似立场、对教会反感的势力，不选择和教会有关的身份是贤明的判断，不愧是老师。但这里是达夫内尔领边境的深山啊，要怎么路过</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“请容我展示一下商品</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">炼成石</span> <span class="s2">67</span> <span class="s5">个，玉刚</span> <span class="s2">32</span> <span class="s5">个，魔法水晶</span> <span class="s2">20</span> <span class="s5">个</span> <span class="s2">…</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">看起来都是老师的所持品？刚刚在我身后鼓捣，原来是在运输队里找这些东西吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">库存数字好微妙</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“还有一些茶叶。东方风味茶</span> <span class="s2">4</span> <span class="s5">份，肉桂茶</span> <span class="s2">3</span> <span class="s5">份，洋甘菊茶</span> <span class="s2">60</span> <span class="s5">份</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">冷静，帝弥托利。英谷丽特也喜欢这种茶。所以会带着那么多并不是因为我</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">不，英谷丽特会来的事本来是保密的，也就是说</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">啊啊，我也喜欢你，老师！！！</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“至于这位女士</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特开始介绍起英谷莉特。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“是我们最近雇的护卫。她上一份工作是城中的警备队队员，对这种事总是格外热心，一时半会我们也很难阻止</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">咳咳</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">啊，护卫，吗。的确是适合英谷莉特的工作。不过您看看自己和我</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s5">尤其是我，再看看英谷莉特，我们需要保镖吗？</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利已经累了，逗哏并非他擅长的领域。虽然哪里有点不对劲，他的老师真的越来越能言善道了，大司教的工作也能顺利适应吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“我们正好想去村里买卖，而你们也要带这个孩子回去，不如我们先一起去村里。看到孩子安全无事地回去，我想我们的护卫小姐也能安心放手了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“商人？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“安戴尔大人似乎的确定期会弄一些那样的商品。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">贝雷特的语气相当坚定。在说谎时面不改色是增加可信度的秘诀，英谷丽特和村民看起来对贝雷特的话没有察觉到丝毫异常。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">比起谎言中小小的缺陷，英谷莉特有更在意的事。对这个女孩放手</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s5">贝雷特话中的真意让英谷莉特表现出了不情愿的神情。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">“先按老师说的做吧，英谷莉特。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">帝弥托利在表示顺序的词上加了重音。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">避免冲突，妥协一时，并不代表他们彻底会放弃帮助她。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s5">我明白了。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">英谷丽特只能让自己遵从命令。女孩的手甚至因为紧张而粘在了她手套的布料上，她也只能剥开那只无助而稚嫩的手，让村人把她带了回去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1"> 28</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">大雨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">17</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">33</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">米耶尔村教会</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她还是被带到这里来了。她知道自己最后的努力也失败了。梅丽和她说过，她要被送到教会那去了。她的父母用她交换“神奇的种籽和水”。只要她帮教会的先生的忙，她的父母和哥哥们都能衣食无忧。是要做怎样的事？她虽然这么问，她的玩伴却也是什么都不知道。我们还能见面吗？她问。梅丽对她点头，她会溜出来，她对自己眨眼睛，在她们的秘密基地见。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">但是没有来。梅丽没有来。擅长爬树的梅丽没有溜出来。擅长翻过高墙的梅丽没有溜出来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“愿女神保佑你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“非常感谢，安戴尔先生！”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">被称为安戴尔的神职者将包裹交给了来访的村人们。同时，就好像作为交换一般</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">他把他们带着的女孩留在了这里。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">山中的夜晚降临得很早，更不要提在下雨的时候天色能灰暗到什么地步了。需要的素材也已经到手，徒有其表的教会现在差不多就可以关门了吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">他拿起锁和插销合上了小礼拜堂敞开的大门。大雨声被厚实的木门隔绝在外，室内女孩啜泣的声音变得越来越明显。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“小姑娘，安静点。需要来点糖果吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">话音落下，安戴尔的脚步的节奏也加入了哭声。他越来越靠近，甚至真的从口袋里掏出一块圆形的点心。那只手伸到她的跟前，女孩连哭声都不敢再发出。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">梅丽，梅丽她怎么了</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“梅丽？啊</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">是那个。说起来最近都是女孩，从多样性上看来，下次应该要求男孩吗</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">听见女孩的问话，安戴尔倒的确有了反应，但他给出的回答更接近自言自语。无法沟通的恐怖让女孩再次从喉咙里发出呜咽。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">男人对此皱了皱眉头，他捏着女孩的脸，把手中的糖果强行塞进了她的嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“你需要糖果。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">那是人类对自巢穴跌落的无力雏鸟搭话时会用的亲切语气，将它捧回巢或者捏死完全在一念之间。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">女孩很快就睡着了。他抱起女孩，走进教会深处的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1">28</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">大雨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">19</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">10</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">米耶尔村教会内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">跟在贝雷特与英谷丽特身后，帝弥托利最后潜进小教堂的深处。柔软的地毯吸收了声音和雨水，他为外表看似古朴的教会之后竟然藏有这样的空间感到惊讶。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">这不像是他所认知的教会，拥有敞亮净素的装潢。昏暗的走道里堆积着奇妙的魔导设备和大量其他杂物，古怪溶剂的气味在飘荡在终日不见阳光的潮湿空气之中。与术士们的魔道工坊有点相像，但绝对与更重视白魔法的教会大相径庭。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">就算并不与那个名为“阿加尔塔”的文明有关，这个地方不对劲也是确凿的事实。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">使用商队的身份，他们被带到了村内的集市。仅从表面看来，除去那个孩子的事，整个村庄并无异常。即使稍微偏远，塞罗斯教会的礼拜堂依旧像是整个村庄的信仰中心伫立不倒，没有像帝国领内一样被破坏拆除，也没有被加入异教的要素擅自改建。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安排骑士团在原地待机，他们以信徒的身份得以混进村民中接近了教会。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">并目睹了那个女孩如何被推进教会，她的父母如何用女儿换取了什么东西之后离开。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">到了夜晚的现在，也是时候行动了。但愿他们还没来得太晚。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特向英谷丽特建议分头寻找女孩的下落。女性表示了同意，轻巧无声地向走廊的另一侧走去。结束了和英谷丽特的对话，贝雷特也看向了正注视着自己的帝弥托利。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">我能干什么？终于得到关注的帝弥托利眨眨眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">站在原地放哨，别碰任何东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特回答，甚至做了个喂食大修道院的动物时让小狗等食的手势，这让帝弥托利垂下了肩膀。潜入作业的确一点也不适合他。仔细想来他是不是和其他人一起在集市待机卖贝雷特不知怎么塞进行李的那些杂货比较好（没错，真的在卖，装也要装到底）</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">把帝弥托利晾在一边，贝雷特已经开始了工作。他打量距离他们最近的一扇门，尝试着转动把手，发现并没有上锁。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">为了方便在开门的一瞬间就能迎接可能到来的袭击，贝雷特架起短剑。他扭动把手，打开了那扇门。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">然后，他只是面无表情地站在那里。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">那里有什么吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利轻声问他。贝雷特对着房间发呆太久了。老师？感觉到帝弥托利靠近，贝雷特才终于有了反应。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“不</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">不要过来，帝弥托利。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">但是，在能意识到贝雷特未出口的句子是什么意思之前，帝弥托利已经来到了他的身边。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">房间内的光线仅仅来自走廊，因此，咋看上去只能模模糊糊看见里面物品的轮廓。大量的玻璃瓶微弱而整齐地反射着光芒，里面好像塞满了各种颜色的玩意。有点像是商店里街上呈现各种烘培点心、供人自由称取购买的零食铺。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">过了一会，适应了黑暗的眼睛才看明白点心铺的正体。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">那些并不是点心的罐子。而是眼球。内脏。手指。许许多多的碎肉。被这些东西包围的正中，是一张</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">他不愿意称之为床，但，那上面有什么东西被束缚在那，固定摊开四肢的模样，又的确让人想到“那东西”正“躺在”“床上”。一边还放置着尚未使用的标签，用端正的得可笑的字体写着“女性</span> <span class="s3"> 12……</span> <span class="s4">”，诸如此类的字样。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“有</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">谁</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">在吗”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">我”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“救</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">救</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">床上的“东西”翕动着某个部位。贝雷特是在倾听这个，所以才一动不动吗？因为要意识到那是这片大陆的通用语言也很费时间。它看起来只是像一张灰色真皮缝制的奇怪人偶。没有安装头发。手脚的关节也因为尚没有固定而显得像是被压扁在书页之中的蠹虫。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">这样的东西，漏出了话语。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">不，如果有着这样的形状的东西，拥有使用语言的能力的话，那或许，它可以被称作，它是，他是</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">她是</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">人类。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">帝弥托利按住了自己的额头。空无一物的右眼却像刚被挖出的时候一样灼烧起来。但是他也相信他当时遭受的折磨，比起房间正中比他更无力的受害者的遭遇仅仅是九牛一毫。强烈的愤怒，悲伤，同情，恶心</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">同时涌上的他的头脑，处理无法追及的身体在一瞬间没收了他的视觉、听觉，包围他的只有点状铺开的黑暗，还有尖啸的耳鸣。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">必须帮她解脱。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">盘旋脑中的想法从喉间溢出，帝弥托利颤抖着双手试图拔出自己的剑完成介错。但在那之前，贝雷特按住了他的手。他对帝弥托利摇了摇头。代替明显无法握住刀柄的他，贝雷特提起剑，向生不如死的活体人偶走去，漂亮地结束了她的痛苦。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">说起来，贝雷特从看到这非人行径开始就一直显得极为镇定。比起为这残忍的景象连拔剑的动作都愚钝的自己，甚至，帝弥托利觉得，贝雷特毫无情绪。就在帝弥托利为这份无动于衷感到不可思议时，他却又的确看见贝雷特正对自己蹙起眉头，露出担忧的表情。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">他温柔内敛的老师依旧在他身边。帝弥托利在心中轻轻松了口气，开始胡思乱想起不知几年前的恶魔传言的自己果然是累了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1">28</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">大雨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">19</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">12</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">米耶尔村教会内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">英谷丽特发现女孩的时候，她正蜷缩在几乎没有家具的房间角落。她试着发出声音叫她，孩子也没有反应。不祥的猜测掠过了她的脑海，她急忙靠近她，发现她的身体正有规律地起伏。她还在呼吸，英谷丽特抓紧了自己的胸口，感谢女神，她看起来只是在睡。她轻轻抱起女孩，刚准备离开房间，她就听见了贝雷特从另一端传出的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“快走，英谷丽特！”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">同时，走廊的情景映入她的眼帘。几步的距离之外，修道士打扮模样的人</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">这里的主人正背对着自己。恐怕，他正面对着老师和陛下。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她很想帮助他们，然而老师的命令、还有女孩在臂弯里的重量提醒着她这并非眼下最紧急的事项。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">这是他们为她争取到的机会。她必须把握。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">英谷莉特不再犹豫，抱紧昏睡的女孩，穿过修道士的背后，她飞奔而去。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1">28</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">雨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">19</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">15</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">米耶尔村教会内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">趁夜色潜入，从术士的手中救出那个女孩。运气好的话不与这里的主人相遇全身而退，本来是这么打算的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“我想现在的老鼠怎么那么猖獗。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">也许是他们给予某个不幸的试验品解脱所花的时间太久。仅在暗处观察时听过的、男人低沉的声音在房间的门口响起。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">看来运气今晚并不在他们这里。教会的主人终于发现了入侵者。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“你们是什么人？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">至少来这里的目的必须达成，贝雷特想到了与自己分头行动的英谷丽特。虽然他们已经被发现，他至少希望英谷丽特已经救出了女孩。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“快走，英谷莉特！”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">虽然看不见女骑士的人影，贝雷特确定她没有走远。只要他的猜想正确，他的声音一定能传达到。他突然扬起的声音让修道士一愣，他试图转身看看他的背后都发生了什么。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">两位侵入者却不会让他如愿。帝弥托利和贝雷特止住了他的动作，适用于室内作战的短剑左右抵住了他。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">尽管只是一瞬，和贝雷特希望的一样，女骑士怀抱着什么的影子一闪而过，越过修道士的背后，她脱离了现场。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">知道自己身上发生了什么的修道士无奈地摇了摇头。他举起双手，放弃得意外干脆。两人的武器近在咫尺，他与他们对话的声音中也没有丝毫恐惧。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“这可都是我用劳动成果光明正大地换来的。你们可知这是强盗行为？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“换来？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“有能者不可滥用力量，赛罗斯的传教者帮助他人应不怀私欲。你已经违反了不少教义。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“以物易物，最古朴的道理，庇佑也不例外。他们是自愿向我献上多余的人口以此表达感谢。拜我所赐，他们今年可是衣食无忧。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“女神施舍从不要求回报。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“喔，莫非你是真货？要辩经还是饶了我吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安戴尔发出深长的叹息。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“大司教派你来的？中央教会怎么想起这个旮旯来了？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特没有回答他的问题。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安戴尔似乎也没有希望被答复。研究道路上必有险阻，试验品可以再找，小命他还是想保住。有没有可以脱身的办法呢？他开始思考。他用余光打量着另一边那个稍高大一些的男人。他本没抱有希望，但他的脑中在那时似乎闪现了什么过去的回忆。真是奇遇，确定了那份记忆出处的他为自己的运气感叹。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">？！”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“帝弥</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">没有任何征兆，帝弥托利手中的短剑掉落在地。不仅是手，他觉得浑身的器官都好像被缠绕上金属的丝线，从黑暗中游出的巨兽正在把他拖往深海。掉落的短剑近在咫尺，他却没有伸出手去拾取的力气。看见修道士当着他的面把武器踢到一边，帝弥托利这才发现自己已经倒在了地上。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“果然。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">两人的包围圈随着帝弥托利的失常而溃败，摆脱了被夹击的危险局面，安戴尔灵巧地远离了贝雷特。同时，他口中吐出的句子封住了剑士的动作。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“如果你足够关心你的陛下，劝你不要轻举妄动。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利的异常状态很明显是这个男人的所为，但是，完全不知道他还有什么其他招数。被掌控着人质，贝雷特不敢贸然行动。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“虽然我只是想安静地进行研究，对复兴运动一点兴趣也没有。但如今地面的主宰还真的是些浅陋无知的愚笨猪狗，都不知道自己放了什么东西进来</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">贝雷特一言不发。僵硬的空气中，帝弥托利觉得自己呼吸的声音都吵得不行</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">他的呼吸变得很难。他唯一还算引以为傲的气力如今彷佛完完全全从身体里消失了。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“黑发的，慢慢后退。放下武器，把衣服脱了。</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">不要误会，我只是担心你藏了什么危险的东西。”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特没有行动。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“哈啊</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">的确，你还不知道他发生了什么。为了使我们的交涉顺利我稍微说明一下。”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“这是控制布雷达德野蛮血液的术式。我能让副作用暴走促使他的身体自毁，或者抽去力量让他连呼吸都做不到。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安戴尔一边说着，好像为了证实他的话一般，帝弥托利为四肢好似被硬生生扯开的剧痛叫出了声。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“惨龙的纹章。老实说，构成太过单纯暴力，缺陷明显又不可控。若不是投机攫取了王族的地位，实在想不到要怎么自然存活下去。我听说那些家伙把布雷达德一族都灭门了吧？这血就是没有价值到就这样消失在历史中也没有什么可惜的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">你</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">果然，是柯尔内莉亚的</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s4">！”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利从牙缝里挤出声音。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“别把我们混为一谈。我只被要求困住你直到你被送去断头台，对那帮家伙的夙愿一点兴趣也没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">我可不想为了那种事贡献生命，提起那个，安戴尔第一次露出了不耐烦的表情。话说回来你怎么还能说话？他又加强了束缚，把帝弥托利的话语直接掐灭在喉咙里，同时催促剑士放弃挣扎。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">他的威胁似乎奏效了，剑客的体态从攻击变为了顺从。他放松肩膀，松开了握着武器的手。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安戴尔却没能看到剑落地的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">和开始的时候一样，结束也就发生在一瞬间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">帝弥托利突然觉得束缚自己的触感消失不见了。只是解放来得太过唐突，猛然的轻盈感让帝弥托利有了被抛到空中的失重错觉。在尚且眩晕的视界里，方才拘束他的术士的尸体</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">更确切地说，一部分尸体，滚落到了他的面前。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“他</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">死了？”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">他只能说出这个明显的事实。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“抱歉，好像是这样。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特来到他的身边。他蹲了下来，轻轻托起帝弥托利的脸。帝弥托利让自己努力露出不用担心的笑容，从贝雷特的反应看来大概很是失败。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“本来可以多问出一点东西来。对不起。一想到他折磨、虐待了你</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">我就满脑子只想着让他的呼吸停止。”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">这番话真像是什么时候的谁说出来的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">微笑未能成功，自嘲的笑容倒是自然地爬上了帝弥托利的嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特收起带血的剑，他的手下行伸去，抱起帝弥托利的手臂向上发力，尝试让他重新站起。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“唔</span> <span class="s3">…</span> <span class="s4">谢谢。我可以自己起来。”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利说。有了贝雷特的关心，他的确觉得恢复异常迅速。人们常说虚弱时亲近之人的照顾能够让伤员恢复得更快，到现在帝弥托利才对这个说法第一次有了形象的认知。他的视线恢复了站立时的高度，麻痹、眩晕和恶心已经离他而去，他甚至决定和对方说些玩笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“我感觉好多了。说不定他只是在虚张声势。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“他不是。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特认真地回答，没有放开抱紧他的手。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">可能自己并不适合开玩笑。好吧，既然贝雷特的存在让他觉得舒服，那么再这么亲密一会也不坏。帝弥托利接受了贝雷特名为支撑的拥抱。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1">28</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">大雨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">19</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">27</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">米耶尔村教会内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“陛下，老师</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">！你们没事吧！”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">将女孩交给了在附近待命的骑兵团，英谷丽特马上折回了教会，却只看见了冒牌修道士的尸首，还有虽然看起来略显疲惫、却依旧平安的两人，她知道自己来晚了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“英谷丽特？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“孩子我已经交给骑士团。我想你们可能需要帮忙所以折了回来</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">不过看来已经结束了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“非常周全的考虑，英谷丽特。谢谢你，已经没事了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特轻轻拍了拍英谷丽特的肩。我们走吧，他转过身朝出口走去，并示意两人跟上。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">尽管被恩师肯定，英谷丽特还是难以抑制沮丧地低下头。女孩暂时是安全了，但是之后呢？她已经知道她的父母抛弃了她，不能再回去原来的家了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她听见帝弥托利也跟着贝雷特离开。但这个灰暗的地方似乎有着定住英谷丽特脚步的氛围，她依旧茫然地站立在原地。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她是不是还有什么没有做？她忘记了什么事情？</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她的视线在昏暗的走廊内巡梭。在房间的主人被收拾、营救也完成的现在，她才终于有了时间来仔细观察这个地方。堆积着奇妙设备和杂物的走廊一角，她看到了有些在意的、熟悉的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">那个包裹。让女孩的父母献出女儿也要从术士那里得到的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">好像被那个东西吸引，英谷丽特对它伸出手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">如果这就是这里的村民不惜违背道德也要得到的东西</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">这里有着丰饶作物的原因</span> <span class="s3">……</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">如果自己带回这个，拜托学者对这些东西进行研究的话，说不定有拯救她不时受饥馑之苦的领民的办法</span> <span class="s3">……</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“！”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“你在做什么，英谷丽特？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她被一只覆甲的手拉住了。粗暴的举止以及命令式的强硬口吻，让她没能反应过来那是她的老师。她惊讶地抬起头与他对视，走廊的烛火在贝雷特经过伪装的深色双眼里没有温度地燃烧着，她像是被蛇盯住的猎物，只能任由自己的手被贝雷特按回去。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“快走。继续待在这里会有危险。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“危、险？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">什么危险？孩子已经救出，敌人已被杀死。难道一切还没有结束？</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">伴随着脚下的震动，英谷丽特听见外面传来了恐怖的巨响。圣人的预言成真。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1">5</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">晴</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">下午</span> <span class="s1">13</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">15</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">加尔古马库大修道院</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">某处室内</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">坐在帝弥托利的身上，贝雷特扶着帝弥托利的性器，引导它探入自己的后孔。他们采用这个姿势的时候，因贝雷特中途就腿脚发软而一下子坐下去的情况也不在少数。虽然迟早需要全部插入，贝雷特也表示不用在意，帝弥托利也不愿看他那一瞬间的痛苦表情。这次，他抱着贝雷特小巧的臀部，以便控制自己进入的深度。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利的手轻而易举就能包裹住贝雷特臀肉。仅需微微活动手指，就能整体的软肉变形。享受着手中的触感，他向中间挤压臀瓣，外力促使贝雷特夹得更紧，进入对方内部的部分也能感觉到肠道微小的变化。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“嗯</span> <span class="s3">…</span> <span class="s4">别揉</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“抱、抱歉！摸起来太舒服了，不由得就</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“还没都进去呢。就想念在我里面的感觉了？真不会忍耐。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“不，我并没有那个意思！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“我也没有斥责你</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特垂下眼睛，迎上帝弥托利意图说明什么的视线。恶作剧的心情在帝弥托利慌乱的解释中消解成轻笑声，他用额头蹭了蹭怀里大男孩的头发。他们互相注视了一会。不过当在床上的时候，他们看着对方不会超过三秒，其中必定有一方无法忍耐仅是目视的焦虑，他们会越来越近直至开始轻咬对方的嘴唇。贝雷特抱住帝弥托利的后颈，看似想要加深亲吻，却在对方上当、松开牙关奉上更柔软的部分的时候，抱紧对方的双手灵巧地用力。这样，国王便被抱着在床上滚了一圈。贝雷特本来坐在帝弥托利的身上，而在玩闹似的动作中，他俯在了贝雷特的上方。他们的喘息声混合在布料和床架的响动间，本来循规蹈矩的进入过程被贝雷特打乱，在动作变化的过程里，贝雷特已经完全将他的性器迎接进甬道。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">他们就像是在法嘉斯山脉中忍耐过漫长的严冬、迎来新生的第一次出行，在林间与草地嬉戏的一对幼熊，而他的老师则是更贪玩的那只。别把格斗术用在这种地方，帝弥托利哭笑不得地抱怨，而贝雷特只是收紧了后穴作为回答，或者挑衅。要报复的话用这个来，他用双腿压下帝弥托利的腰如此示意。已经被如此直白地要求，不应允也太不解风情。帝弥托利开始小幅地抽送，肠肉爱抚着性器的触感让他满足地叹气。他十分关注贝雷特的反应，每一次动作时都注意不给对方压迫感，并确保自己至少是擦过贝雷特的性感带。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“啊</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">帝弥</span> <span class="s3">…</span> <span class="s4">哈呜</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">已经</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“诶？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">不过温热的内腔似乎对他的任何动作都感到欢欣，不一会他就被贝雷特告知了他的高潮即将来临。一起去好吗？他被这么请求，这以上的忍耐已经没有必要也无法做到，在贝雷特的身体如水面上泛开波纹那样小而连续的颤抖之后，他和对方一起迎来了解放。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">感受着精液在肠壁涂抹开来的感觉，贝雷特为这注入自己的量和浓稠的触感感到了怜爱，他的孩子忍耐了多久啊。就在这时，刚刚还因精神劲被他感慨的帝弥托利却一头倒进贝雷特的胸口。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“嗯？怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">不，没什么</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">我只是</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">太高兴了。”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利的回答带着闷闷的鼻音。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“我真希望时间能永远停留在这一刻。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">贝雷特依旧一言不发，只是用手指梳理着帝弥托利比看起来更柔软的金发。连思考的时间都不需要，他立即在心中做出了什么决定。就算因此秒针不再跳动，含苞的花不会有开放之日，此世将了无生气，人所期望的明天不会到来。比起那些事情，他怀中这个存在的愿望才是更加</span> <span class="s3">——</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“如果你如此期望、”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特的声音在帝弥托利头顶响起。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“抱歉，说了奇怪的话。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">在贝雷特的话能说完之前，帝弥托利又一次开口。他急忙抢在贝雷特完成句子之前发声，似乎对刚才说出这种天方夜谭的自己感到不好意思。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“永远是不可能的。也正因为如此，我才格外珍视和老师共处的每一刻现在。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特收回手，他托起帝弥托利的脑袋，重新看向对方的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“帝弥托利不希望那样吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“仅是这样也已心满意足。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">这样说着，他亲吻了贝雷特的额头，小心地把他环在手中。还能再做吗？当然，贝雷特点了点头。他们又一次重叠身体，关于某个决定的事情已经被贝雷特完全抛之脑后。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">1186</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">翠雨之节</span><span class="s1">28</span><span class="s2">日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">大雨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">19</span> <span class="s2">：</span> <span class="s1">35</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">米耶尔村教会外</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">在黑暗中蠢动的响声，以及不知是第几次的大地的震感。教会之外已经一片混乱。远处建筑的影子接连像融化一样倒塌，本应只是夜晚背景的黑幕像移动的巨型怪兽缓慢逼近。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">规模难以想象的滑坡正在这个山村发生。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“大司教！”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">他们不能再呆在这里。英谷莉特的天马就在附近，正当她发愁这匹动物无法载运男性后，教团的飞龙骑士掠过他们的头顶。看来灾害一发生，他们就立刻向大司教所在的教会飞来，而他们到得刚好及时。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">三人飞行撤离后不久，教会就被泥水埋没在了黑暗之中。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“村子的情况？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“不乐观。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">天马骑士保守地报告。夜晚和恶劣天气让他们救回主君就已经冒了极大风险，更不用提援救村民。而在空中，即使视线不佳也能知晓，这种规模的山洪在夜间冲击居住地，住民必然凶多吉少。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利也不是真的想问，他知道答案。得到了证实，他叹了口气，把被雨水粘在脸上的头发粗暴地梳到一边。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“我们的损失？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“飞行部队全员完好。</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">具体数字还在统计之中，但看起来，一部分骑兵队</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">飞行部队将参与这次任务的人员转移到了较为安全的高处。重新集合起来之后，就算不愿意，也能发现他们的队伍规模缩小了。来不及转移的物资已经被掩埋，而相关人员恐怕也没有幸免。听着给帝弥托利的报告，英谷莉特绞紧了手指。说到骑兵队，她终于忍不住了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“我刚刚，我刚刚把那个女孩交给了骑兵队的人</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“抱歉。他们，没来得及</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“啊啊</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">怎么会这样。”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“英谷莉特</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“为什么会这样</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">英谷莉特缩起了身体，感到寒冷一般紧紧抱住自己。女孩刚刚还在她的手臂里平稳地呼吸，此刻她抱住的只有从衣物里被挤出的雨水，还有颤抖的自己。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“她</span> <span class="s3">…</span> <span class="s4">好不容易得救</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">她呆呆地看着雨滴顺头发落下，掉进土地里消失。雨水。这雨。</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">雨？</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">这灾难真的只是因为雨引起的吗？</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">（“快走。继续待在这里会有危险。”）</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">为什么她的老师，在室内，在事情发生之前，就能警告她几秒之后才会发生的危险？</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她感觉到什么人来到她身边。是帝弥托利。他伸出手，却在半空犹豫地停下。他们不再是在宫廷花园玩耍的男孩和女孩，他似乎不知道该怎么安慰已经独当一面、但又依旧像是自己姊妹一般的女性。我没事的，陛下。她先说道。这不是陛下的错。这不是任何人的错。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“或许我不应该杀了他。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">自从教会脱离以来没有说过话的贝雷特不知何时出现在他们身边。此刻，他终于对二人开口，而语句的内容却让人迷惑。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“虽然是恶人，但在教会犯下杀人的罪行，女神可能是发怒了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“不，怎么会有那种说法。身为大司教的老师不是最清楚了吗？女神并非降下如此残忍惩罚的存在。如果说愤怒，这也是强大自然的愤怒</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">非常不幸的天灾。”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">帝弥托利摇着头，他本来停留在空中的手急切地握住了贝雷特的，希望借此让他想起他们是如何从术士那里逃离。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“至少你救了我。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">贝雷特也回握住帝弥托利。他把那只手举起，贴在自己脸上。被雨浸湿的手套的触感并不算愉快，他却好似十分幸福一般露出了笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“诶诶</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">我并没有后悔。无论让我选择几次，我都会这么做的。”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“无论几次。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">英谷莉特看见他们的老师对帝弥托利露出了笑容。那是，好像不应该在已经成为多数性命坟场的村庄旁露出的，异常灿烂的笑容。而她的国王也居然没有觉得有丝毫异样。对，她知道两人的关系，知道爱可能会让人盲目，她也曾是知晓爱恋的少女。但爱恋是这么</span> <span class="s3">……</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">让人觉得恐怖的东西吗？</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">她不再看着他们。雨丝毫没有要停的迹象。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong><span class="s2">？？？</span><span class="s1">6</span><span class="s2">年</span> <span class="s2">？羽？节</span> <span class="s2">？日</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">？？</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">？</span> <span class="s1">9</span> <span class="s2">：？？</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong><span class="s2">？阝？寸？</span> <span class="s2">？？</span></strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安戴尔：他已经没命了。最重要的是，杀了我毫无用处，甚至会让你自身难保。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">  </span> <span class="s4">：你必须去死。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">安戴尔：</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">我准备了机关。简单的防卫措施。我的心脏只要一停止，这个地方会被彻底埋没，连同你，我，他的尸体，我的研究</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">当然，还有整个村子。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">安戴尔：慈悲为怀的女神信者啊，你要仅仅为了这一人，做出如此不理智的判断吗？</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">  </span> <span class="s4">：</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">？</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">  </span> <span class="s4">：为什么要提起这个？其他人怎样都好吧？</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">安戴尔：</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">什</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">么？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">  </span> <span class="s4">：我只要这孩子能活着，恋慕我，被我所爱，与我交媾，拥抱我，亲吻我。他的敌人，他的爱人，他的友人都是怎样都好的存在，更不用提完全无关的人类。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">  </span> <span class="s4">：啊</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">不如说，如果是为了这孩子在这里死去，那也是女神的意思吧</span> <span class="s3">……</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">安戴尔：哈哈哈</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">这样吗，啊哈哈哈哈哈！是吗，是吗</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">你是这样想的吗？我居然在死前，在这时候赞同了他们的想法</span> <span class="s3">…</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">安戴尔：</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s4">畜生们的女神也不过与母狗同然。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">end</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>